


시간; 초월의 추억

by Sorlteny



Category: Sdorica (Video Games)
Genre: AU where all Rune Academy Characters survive after ch14, Gen
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 09:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27348982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorlteny/pseuds/Sorlteny
Summary: 시간이 흘러가고 나면... 유일하게 변하지 않는 초월적 존재는 '추억'이 아닐까요.
Relationships: Charle Ceres/Morris Dietrich
Kudos: 4





	시간; 초월의 추억

**Author's Note:**

> 안녕하세요, Sorlteny 입니다! :)
> 
> 모리스 디트리히 교수님의 생일을 축하합니다 :D
> 
> 이를 기념하기 위해, 오늘은 미라지 14챕터 이후 샤를, 모리스를 비롯한 모든 룬 아카데미의 구성원들이 생존했다는 설정의 '전원생존 AU' 를 가져와 봤습니다! 앞으로도 동일 설정으로 몇 작품 정도 더 쓸 예정이에요 :)
> 
> 이 작품은 조금의 내레이션을 제외하면 전부 등장인물의 대사로만 이루어진, 희곡에 가까운 글입니다. 진짜 급조한 글인데 다들 마음에 드셨으면 좋겠네요!! ㅠㅠ
> 
> :D

*룬아카데미, 원장실*

(문이 쾅 열리는 소리)

Morris:

**_샤를!!!!!_ **

Charle:

모리스…?

Morris:

샤를!! 내 연구실에 배당된 예산이 왜 이 정도밖에 안 돼?!

내가 분명 며칠 전에 얘기했을 텐데?! 이 정도 예산만으로는 실험 하나도 제대로 하기 힘들어! 이미 버려진 시간이 많은데, 더 이상 멍청하게 꾸물대고 있을 시간은 없다고!

Charle:

아하하… 모리스, 미리 말해두는데 룬아카데미 원장실 문을 박차고 들어와서 소리를 지를 수 있는 교수는 너밖에 없을 거야…

Morris:

갑자기 무슨 동문서답이야?!

다른 생명학파 교수들 상황도 봤는데, 내 것만 그런 식이더군. 까먹을 게 따로 있지, 내 연구를 방해할 셈이냐?!

Charle:

모리스, 좀 진정하고… 까먹은 건 아니야.

Morris:

그럼 뭔데?!?!

Charle:

음… 그러니까…

Charle:

(뭐라고 설명해야 할까… 넌… 용신교파 사건이 끝난 이후로 한 번도 제대로 쉬지도 않고 있잖아… 심지어, 오늘은 네 생일인데도…)

Morris:

변명거리가 있기라도 한 거냐? 아님 뭐라고 변명해야 할지 까먹었다던가?

Charle:

아… 아니야. 네가 작성한 서류도 전부 읽어 봤는데, 아직 그만큼의 예산을 선뜻 내 주기에는… 음… 이른 것 같아서.

Morris:

그게 대체 무슨 뜻이야?!

Charle:

그러니까… 이렇게 하자. 어차피 네가 연구를 한 번 시작하고 나면 방해할 수는 없을 테니까, 그 전에… 내가 혼자 처리하기 힘든 문제들이 좀 있어서. 그걸 좀 도와주면, 내 재량으로 네 연구 예산을 바로 책정해 줄게.

(사실… 이런 식으로 말하고 싶은 건 아니었지만…)

Morris:

… 그래서 결론은, 네 일을 도와 주면 연구비를 대 주겠다, 이건가?

연구의 질을 보는 게 아니라?

Charle:

…!! 아니, 그게 아니고… 사실 일이라기보다는… 그런 게 아니라…

Morris:

일이 아니라? 일도 아닌 거라면, 뭔데?

샤를, 괜한 일로 내 시간을 더 낭비하게 하지 마. 난 이미… 충분히 많은 것을 놓쳤으니까.

Charle:

……그래, 그렇지…

Morris:

어쨌든, 네가 그렇게 말한다면… 한낱 교수인 주제에, 원장이 말하는 대로 해야지만 연구비가 나온다면 싫어도 그렇게 해야지. 안 그래? 룬아카데미 원장 샤를 세리스 님?

Charle:

…모리스, 그게 아니라…

(내가 원하는 건…)

Morris:

그래서, 나보고 도와달라는 게 뭔데?

Charle:

아… 일단은… 휘파람 협곡으로 가서 희귀 재료들을 좀 모아 오자. 아무래도… 학생들만 보내기에는 무리가 있을 것 같아서.

Morris:

…희귀 재료? 그런 걸 원장인 네가 찾으러 다닌다고? 그건 주로 조교들이나, 위험 지역일 경우에는 교수들이 하는 일 아니었나?

Charle:

그렇긴 하지… 우리가 예전에 그랬던 것처럼…

아하하… 그냥, 늙은이의 소일거리라고 생각해 줘.

Morris:

…! ……

Charle:

모리스…?

Morris:

……

아무것도 아니야. 어서 출발하자고.

Charle:

알았어, 준비해서 갈게.

Morris:

……

(문이 닫히는 소리)

***

*한 시간 뒤, 휘파람 협곡*

Charle:

거의 다 와 가는데… 이쯤…

Morris:

…샤를, 너 길 제대로 알고 온 거 맞아…?

Charle:

아, 그, 그게… 나도 이쪽 부근의 휘파람 협곡은 잘 오지 않다 보니…

Morris:

……

돌아가는 길은 알아?

Charle:

그건… 룬아카데미의 첨탑 쪽을 바라보면서 그대로 걸어가면 되지 않을까…?

Morris:

Morris:

…그냥 내가 찾을게…

29년 동안, 룬아카데미는 많이 변했어도 휘파람 협곡의 지형만큼은 크게 변하지 않았겠지.

Charle:

…미안…내가 데리고 나와 놓고서…

Morris:

아니, 됐어. 덕분에 휘파람 협곡 구경이라도 하는 셈 치자고.

Charle:

그래…고마워.

Morris:

……

***

*다시 한 시간 뒤*

Morris:

드디어… 빠져나온 것 같네. 여긴… 청공초원 쪽으로 나와버린 건가?

Charle:

아마도? … 룬 아카데미에서는 많이 떨어진 곳이네…

Morris:

… 샤를, 네가 찾으려고 했던 재료들, 중요한 거 아니지? 네가 정확한 위치를 알려주지 않는 이상 지금 다시 찾으러 가는 건 불가능해.

Charle:

어어… 다음 번에 다시 가 보지 뭐…

Morris:

……

Charle:

모리스…?

Morris:

그리고. 네가 내 연구비를 주지 않으면서까지 내 도움을 필요로 할 만큼 어려운 일이 있었다면, 재료 수집 하나뿐만은 아닐 거 아냐?

Charle:

응? 아, 그, 그건…

Morris:

……

Charle:

…음, 모리스, 그럼 그 다음 건…음…

Morris:

샤를…

정말, 너도 많이 변했구나.

Charle:

응?!

Morris:

됐어… 사실 뭔가 내 도움을 받아야만 할 일이 있다기보다는, 내게 하고 싶은 말이 있는 거지?

그럼 빨리 말해.

Charle:

그, 아니…

Morris:

네가 정말로 희귀 재료를 예전부터 직접 모으러 다녔다고 한다면, 그 부근을 많이 다녀봤을 테지. 그런데 나보다도 더 길을 잘 못 찾고, 최근에 가 본적도 없다고 하는 건… 희귀 재료를 찾으러 가는 것 자체가 그저 나를 불러내기 위한 일이었다는 소리잖아?

Charle:

……

Morris:

게다가, 그것 말고는 생각해 놓은 ‘할 일’도 별로 없어 보이고.

Charle:

나는…

Morris:

하고 싶은 말이 있으면 그냥 해. 내가 안 들어줄 것도 아니잖아.

…내가 알던 샤를은, 지나치게 솔직하다 싶을 정도로 할 말을 숨기는 것을 못했었는데. 너도… 정말 많이 변했군.

Charle:

…모리스…

Morris:

……

Charle:

…그래, 미안해. 네 말이 맞아, 딱히 중요한 업무가 있는 건 아니었어. 단지…

Morris:

단지?

Charle:

…하아…

모리스, 생일 축하해. 오늘 네 생일인 건 알고 있어?

Morris:

아……?!

Charle:

그래… 모르고 있을 것 같았어. 룬아카데미의 교수로 ‘복직’ 한 이후로… 넌 거의 연구실에만 틀어박혀 있다시피 했잖아…

Morris:

……

Charle:

하하, 뭐 예전에도 넌 항상 연구에만 몰두하고 있었기는 하지만… 네 생각, 충분히 이해할 수 있어. 근본적인 ‘지식의 추구’라는 목적 외에도, 29년이라는 시간의 격차를 극복하기 위해서 네가 할 수 있는 한, 최대한으로 노력하고 있다는 걸 알아. 생일인 것도 모르고 연구에만 집중할 만큼…

Morris:

……

Charle:

그래서, 좀 쉬게 해 주고 싶었어. 다시 돌아온 지 얼마 되지도 않았는데, 제대로 쉬거나 자지도 않고 있는 모습이… 원래의 너를 생각해 보면 이상할 것은 없지만 너무 안쓰러워 보여서…

Morris:

너…

Charle:

그리고, 사실은… 그래. 내 개인적인 욕심도 있었어. 너를 눈 앞에서 잃은 뒤로, 29년 동안… 나중에는 점점 무뎌져 갔지만, 정말 그리워 했던… 그런 내 파트너가 다시 내게 돌아와 줘서, 솔직히 지금도 믿기지 않아. 마치 꿈 속을 걷는 것 같아…

Morris:

……

Charle:

겉모습은 그대로지만, 난 이미 늙었어… 하지만, 너와 얘기할 때면 신입 축에 속하는 교수였던 그 시절이 아득하지만 선명하게 기억나. 널 끌고 휘파람 협곡으로 재료를 찾으러 갔을 때나, 지금처럼 같이 청공초원을 탐사하곤 했을 때… 그런 걸, 다시 한 번 해보고 싶었어. 사소한 일들이지만, 널 잃은 후에 그것들이 소중한 추억이었다는 걸 깨달았다고 할까…

Morris:

…샤를…

Charle:

그래서, 네게 말하고 싶었는데, 네가 너무 열심히 연구에 몰두하고 있어서… 그래서 쉽게 나가자고 할 수가 없어서 이런 식으로 말해버렸어. 방해가 되는 건 아닐까, 아니면 네가 싫어하는 건 아닐까, 싶어서…

미안해.

Morris:

……

Charle:

……

Morris:

……

…에에, 분위기가 이게 뭐야? 나, 참…

Charle:

…모리스…

Morris:

…훗, 샤를, 넌 역시… 나에 대해 제대로 모르고 있어. 29년 전에는 그나마 좀 이해하는 것 같았는데, 그 동안 다 까먹어 버린 거냐?

Charle:

응…?

Morris:

…...

…싫을 리가 없잖아.

Charle:

…!

Morris:

오히려…

고맙다고.

Charle:

모리스……!

Morris:

…하하, 내 파트너가 나와 함께 귀중한 재료를 찾고 싶다는데, 같이 가는 게 인지상정이지. 안 그래?

Charle:

모리스…

하하하, 그렇지. 내가 괜한 걱정을 했네. 그렇게 싫다고 하면서도 나한테 순순히 끌려나오던 모리스가 어디 갈 리가 없지~

Morris:

너…!!

Charle:

하하하…

모리스, 어쨌든 오늘은 네 생일이라고? 그러니까…

Morris:

…뭐, 가서 생일 파티라도 하자는 거냐?

Charle:

당연하지! 안 할 거야? 사실, 준비도 해 놨는데…

Morris:

... 정말, 말도 못하고 가지가지 했군… 하하.

좋아, 대신 조건이 하나 있어.

Charle:

…?

Morris:

…넌 주방에 얼씬도 하지 마.

Charle:

하지만 내가…

Morris:

(어떻게 사람이 29년 동안이나 자기가 요리를 못한다는 사실을 모를 수가 있지…)

하여튼, 생일 파티고 뭐고, 청공초원 길바닥에 앉아서 할 수는 없잖아? 슬슬 돌아가자고.

Charle:

아, 그…

Morris:

…?

Charle:

…돌아가는 길을 모르는데…

Morris:

……

Charle:

……

Morris:

…여기로 나오는 길도 몰랐는데 네가 돌아가는 길을 알 거라고 생각한 내가 잘못이지… 좋아, 어떻게든 되겠지. 네 녀석, 예전에는 지도도 없이 탐험하겠답시고 돌아다녔었잖아?

Charle:

아…? 하하, 그러고 보니 그랬었지. 그때 네게 핀잔도 많이 들었었는데, 뭐라고 했었더라? ‘그런 식으로 싸돌아다니다가는 내 적수가 되지 못할 거다’ 였나?

Morris:

시, 시끄러워!!

Charle:

하하하~

***

눈을 떠 보니 29년이 지나 있고, 내 몸이 아닌 샤를의 양아들이라는 녀석의 몸에 들어가 있었던… 그 사건이 끝나고 모든 것이 제자리로 돌아온 지로부터 벌써 다섯 달이나 지났군.

…아니, 룬 아카데미에게 있어서는 모든 게 제자리로 돌아온 날이었겠지만, 내게는 정말 새롭기만 한 시작이었지…

분명 건물의 대략적인 외형이라던지, 휘파람 협곡 같은 것들은 내가 아는 그대로였지만…

클로비스와 발자크를 비롯한 내 제자들이 나보다 나이가 많아서는 교수 자리에 앉아 있고, 동료이자 파트너였던 샤를은 긴 원장 생활을 거친 데다 심지어는 아들까지 생긴… 그냥, 모든 것이 바뀌었다고 해야 할까.

샤를이 다시 원장 자리에 앉고, 나를 다시 교수로 ‘복직’ 시키던 날에… 그나마 내가 ‘죽기’ 전에 나를 알고 있던 녀석들은 아무 말도 하지 않았지만, 내 이름을 문서로만 들어 봤을 어린 녀석들은 샤를에게 막 반발하더군. 자기들 옆에서 룬아카데미 학창 시절을 보내는 모습을 보지 못했으니, 일명 ‘낙하산’ 같아 보였는지. 흥… 샤를이 원장직을 오래 맡았다 보니, 그런 일을 예상했었는지 나보고 들어오지 말고 상황이 정리되면 회의장으로 들어오라고 하긴 했지만… 문 밖에 서 있어도 들릴 건 다 들리더군. 겁도 없이, 머리에 든 것이 일반 학생들보다 조금 더 많다는 이유만으로 교수직에 앉아있는 원숭이들이 나에 대해 뭐라고 말했는지…

29년 동안 학계에서 연구해낸 것들은, 일부는 꽤나 의미있었지만 대부분은 그리 대단하지 않더군. 생각보다 빠르게 격차를 따라잡은 탓에, 교수로 복직한지 한 달 후에 열린 컨퍼런스에서 내가 발표하는 걸 보고서야 다른 교수들이 입을 다물었어…

그래도 복도를 걸을 때면 시선이 느껴지는 것을 감출 수는 없더군.

뭘까? 본질적으로, 생명학파의 위대한 학자쯤 되었으면 지식은 본질적으로 추구해야만 하는 것이지. 내가 룬 수호자 실험에서 불상사에 휘말리지 않았다 해도 그건 변하지 않았을 거야.

하지만 지금은… 내가 연구를 하고 싶어서 하는 것도 있지만, 연구 말고는 할 것이 없어서 그것에 더 치중했었어. 주위의 모든 것이 바뀌어버린… 심지어는 샤를도 외형만 내가 아는 샤를일 뿐이지 그 뒤에는 29년이라는 세월의 흔적이 뚜렷하게 보이니까. 유일하게 변하지 않은 것은 지식에 대한 추구 뿐.

그런데…

나와 함께, 어렸을 때처럼, 여기저기 함께 다녀보는 시간을 가지고 싶었다고…

네게는 최소 29년 전의 일이겠지만, 내 입장에서는 눈을 떠 보니 갑자기 사라진 일들이었어. 아무리 파트너고 친구라지만, 넌 이미 나보다 29년이나 더 살아서는, 원장 자리에 앉아 있었고… 내가 알던 샤를의 모습과는 또 다른 모습들이 많이 보였으니까.

갑자기 내게 있던 거의 모든 것들이 사라져 버린 이 시간에서…

내게 익숙한 예전의 추억을 선물해 주다니. 넌, 나를 정말 모르면서도 정말 잘 알고 있군, 샤를.

고마워… 내 파트너. 생일 선물, 잘 받도록 하지.

하하…

**Author's Note:**

> 끝까지 읽어주신 분들 감사합니다! :)
> 
> 이번 작품은 모리스와 샤를이 14챕 이후 각자 자신의 위치에서 생활한다면, 어떤 감정을 느끼고 있을까... 하고 생각하면서 써 보았습니다. 뒷부분이 좀 오글거린다고 생각하는데...음... 죄송합니다 ㅠ
> 
> 다음번에는 동일 설정으로, 모리스와 엘리오 사이의 이야기를 다룬 단편을 들고 올 예정이에요! :D
> 
> \+ Kudos 와 코멘트는 제게 큰 힘이 됩니다 :)


End file.
